At the Drive-In
At The Drive-In foi unha influínte banda de post-hardcore formada en El Paso, Texas, e que estivo activa entre os anos 1993 e 2001. Os seus membros foron: Cedric Bixler-Zavala (voz, percusión e sintetizadores), Omar Rodriguez-Lopez (guitarra e voz) Jim Ward (guitarra, voz, teclados e percusión), Paul Hinojos (baixo) e Tony Hajjar (batería). Historia Formada na cidade de El Paso, no estado de Texas, At the Drive-In serviu de exemplo de honestidade e dedicación no período no que estivo activa (de 1993 a 2001). O centro de At the Drive-In xiraba en torno ao vocalista Cedric Bixler-Zavala, o ata entón baixista Omar Rodriguez-Lopez e o guitarrista Jim Ward. EPs independentes O primeiro rexistro sonoro de At The Drive-In foi o EP Hell Paso lanzado en decembro de 1994 de maneira independente, através do selo Western Breed, e pagado pola propia banda. Para divulgar o lanzamento, o grupo percorreu o estado de Texas á procura de actuacións, a maioría delas con malas críticas e con apenas público. Despois da gravación doutro EP independente, Alfaro Vive, Carajo!, a banda foi contratada pola Flipside, despois dun concerto que só contou con nove persoas no público. Primeiro disco A mediados de 1996 lanzaron o seu primeiro disco, Acrobatic Tenement. A exemplo do clásico Bleach de Nirvana, o custo total da gravación do disco foi de apenas 600 dólares. Dende o principio, a enerxía da banda amosábase presente, aínda que cun son non moi definido aínda. Non era doadamente encadrada como unha banda de hardcore, tal vez pola calidade das súas gravacións, pero a agresividade da banda era o diferencial, o que facía que se saísen de calquera tentativa de rótulo. Antes de entrar en xira para promover Acrobatic Tenement, houbo mudanzas na formación e Omar decidíu asumir a segunda guitarra. Os concertos os facían coa axuda de amigos de outras bandas dispostos a tocar con eles, e Paul Hinojos e Tony Hajjar, que fixeron parte destas rotacións, foron integrados definitivamente na banda. Cambio de selo Debido ás dificuldades financeiras da Flipside, que non conseguía divulgar debidamente ao grupo, aconsellaron á banda a pasarse á One Foot/Offtime Records, un selo un pouco maior que súa discográfica orixinal. Apesar das mellores condicións de gravación, o resultado non poderia ter sido peor: o EP El Gran Orgo, de setembro de 1997, foi lanzado sen a previa autorización da banda, e converteuse no único rexistro que non era comercializado nos seus concertos, como forma de protesta. Pódese percibir un cambio no son de At the Drive-In, como se o grupo estivese aproximándose ao que outras bandas de hardcore melódico facían na época (talvez ux reflexo da convivencia cos seus compañeiros de xira: Screw 32, JChurch, AFI, Still Life, Mustard Plug, Face to Face e Cosmic Psychos, entre outros). O descontento coa súa nova discográfica era tanto que o grupo chegou a facer antipropaganda: "At the Drive-In foi enganado pola OFFTIME Records cando lanzou El Gran Orgo; por favor NON o merque!!!! Cando vostede merca El Gran Orgo non está apoiando a At the Drive-In, vostede apoioa á DESHONESTIDADE". Ironicamente, a antipropaganda empregada pola banda tivo o efecto inverso: a primeira tirada do EP esgotouse en tres días, extendendo a popularidade da banda a un campo maior, que antes consistía só en amigos de clubes do circuito underground. Neste período, a formación do grupo non contaba con Jim Ward, que deixara At the Drive-In temporalmente. Contrato coa Fearless Desfeito o tortuoso contrato coa Offtime Records, a banda atopouse sen discográfica para proseguir. Non poderían continuar de maneira independente, como comezaron, xa que os concertos estaban tomando un porte maior ás súas posibilidades. Pero ese período durou pouco: despois dun concerto, representantes da Fearless Records entraron en contacto coa banda, ofrecendo un contrato. En xuño de 1998, o grupo estaba no estudio novamente para preparar o primeiro disco para o seu novo selo. Traballando con Alex Newport (que xa producira a The Melvins, Ikara Colt, Sepultura e System of a Down) e con Jim Ward de volta, At the Drive-In sacou un disco glorioso chamado In/Casino/Out. Gravado case enteriamente en vivo no estudio (foron feitos só uns poucos overdubs de voz e guitarra), este segundo LP foi lanzado en agosto de 1998. In/Casino/Out fixo a At the Drive-In definitivamente unha das bandas máis importantes dun período que podemos identificar como unha especie de post-grunge, a pesares de que, nitidamente, a banda non tivese aínda na época o recoñecemento que merecía (hoxe en día, o culto a At the Drive-In é cada vez maior). De xira Despois do lanzamento, a banda entrou en xira, participando en actuacións ao lado de bandas como Murder City Devils, Fugazi, Good Riddance, The Promise Ring, Sonic Youth, Get Up Kids, Sunny Day Real Estate, Archers of Loaf e Jimmy Eat World, parando en decembro para un rápido descanso e algunhas sesións de estudio. Xa en 1999, en marzo, a banda voltou á estrada, facendo algúns concertos nos Estados Unidos antes de partir cara a súa primeira visita a Europa. No medio do ano, o grupo decidiu xuntar algunhas cancións aínda non editadas oficialmente e lanzalas nun EP. Vaya saíu en xullo de 1999 pola Fearless, soando como unha pequena continuación de In/Casino/Out. Depois diso, a banda embarcouse nunha nova xira para a divulgación do seu novo EP, facendo concertos polos Estados Unidos e dúas noites en Canadá. Nas presentacións desta xira, era evidente o crecente entusiasmo do público con At the Drive-In. Ese período marcou tamén a sinatura da banda coa recén fundada DEN Records, cuxos proprietarios eran Gary Gersh e John Silva. Esa actitude levou a algúns fans a dar as costas á banda, como se se tivese se vendido a unha discográfica maior. Pero a propia banda nunca amosou ter calquera pretensión de ser un expoñente ou representante do underground, ignorando a posibilidade de existir só no mercado independente. Último disco e separación Despois dalgúns concertos máis a finais de 1999 ao lado de Rage Against the Machine, en xaneiro do 2000 At the Drive-In entrou no estudio para gravar o seu novo disco ao lado de Ross Robinson (famoso polo seu traballo con Korn, Sepultura e Slipknot), que a banda coñecera na súa última viaxe por Nova York. Foron sete semanas de gravacións no estúdio Indigo Ranch, en Malibu, ata que o material foi entregado a Andy Wallace para facer a mestura. Relationship of Command é finalmente lanzado en setembro. Mellor producido e distribuído, este disco transforma definitaivamente a At the Drive-In nunha banda grande, pero ao contrario do que todo indicaba, o fin do conxunto estaba próximo. Despois dun período sen actividades en 2001 (descontando un novo sinxelo para Relationship of Command e un proxecto paralelo de Cedric e Omar), o grupo oficializa a separación, seguida case que imediatamente pola formación de dúas novas bandas: Cedric e Omar crearon The Mars Volta, mentres que Jim, Tony e Paul formaron Sparta. O fin non fixo que a banda perdese popularidade, todo o contrario: At the Drive-In goza hoxe de gran prestixio e a súa música honesta e extrema serve de influencia para moitas bandas actuais. Membros Formación final * Cedric Bixler-Zavala - Voz * Jim Ward - Guitarra, teclados e voz * Omar Rodriguez-Lopez - Guitarra, voz e baixo en Acrobatic Tenement * Paul Hinojos - Baixo * Tony Hajjar - Batería Previos Guitarristas * Jarrett Wrenn - Guitarra en Hell Paso (1994) e Alfaro Vive, Carajo! (1995) * Adam Amparan - Guitarra en Acrobatic Tenement (1996) * Ben Rodriguez - Guitarra en El Gran Orgo (1997) Bateristas * Bernie Rincon - Batería en Hell Paso (1994) * Davy Simmons - Batería en Alfaro Vive, Carajo! (1995) * Ryan Sawyer - Batería en Acrobatic Tenement (1996) Baixistas * Kenny Hopper - Baixo en Hell Paso (1994) e Alfaro Vive, Carajo! (1995) Discografía Álbumes *''Acrobatic Tenement'' - 1996 (Flipside) *''In/Casino/Out'' - 1998 (Feraless) *''Relationship of Command'' - 2000 (Grand Royal) EPs *''Hell Paso'' - 1994 (Western Breed) *''Alfaro Vive, Carajo!'' - 1995 (Western Breed/Headquarter/Restart) *''El Gran Orgo'' - 1997 (Offtime) *''Vaya'' - 1999 (Fearless) Sinxelos *"Metronome Arthritis" - 1999 *"Rolodex Propaganda" - 2000 *"One Armed Scissor" - 2000 *"Invalid Litter Dept." - 2001 Recopilatorios *''This Station Is Non-Operational'' - 2005 (Fearless) Category:Bandas de post-hardcore Category:Bandas de Texas Category:At the Drive-In